compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Jormungand Gand
Jormungand Gand is part of the Craag`haarn Tribe and a follower of Alissma. He is currently the Minister of Internal Affairs for the Old Republic. Biography Jormungand Gand is an average Gand from an average Gand family. He is from the planet Gand and lived with his family within the Craag'haarn tribe. He had a hard working father and a loving mother. He also had a younger sister by the name of Lofn. They lived in a small village and did their daily duties with honor and hard work. Never tarnishing their names always playing it safe as their forefathers did. One day while doing their daily routine a neighboring tribe attacked their tribe. His mother and father died protecting their home. His sister is believed to have been killed too, but her body was never found. Jormungand wanted revenge, he wanted war. But after the second coming of Hal his tribe decided they would not retaliate and move for a peaceful solution. Jormungand was devastated by this and left Gand to wonder. He just roamed around the galaxy doing odd jobs, bounty hunting, escorting, mining, etc, until one day at a tavern he saw a recruiting add. A recruiting add for Centarra Mining, he grabbed the ad and didn’t think anything else but another jobs another pay check another day lived. When he got into his ship, the Agasaya, he went to sleep and had the most peculiar dream. It was a dream with the Mist. He was wandering around in the Mist, unable to go anywhere, unable to see anyone, unable to do anything but wonder, until he saw a light and as he followed the light he started seeing flashes, they came so quick and sudden he was startled and unable to do anything but continue on following the light. He then woke up and realized what it was, it was Ara. He then hopped into the cockpit and started heading towards the Corusant Sector for his first job with Centarra Mining. Withing Centarra Mining Jormungand Gand rose through the ranks fast, starting as a pilot he soon became Director of Internal Affairs. Then one night while hauling some raw materials in Tarorasuil he put his ship on auto-pilot and went to sleep. As he slept he had another peculiar dream. Once again he was in the Mist and he can clearly see a light but not see its source. He started heading towards the light and as before he started seeing flashes, flashes of ships flying into suns, flashes of people going crazy in their ship, and then as he was approaching on the light he saw a flash of Quard Ithan, the owner of Centarra Mining, start losing his mind and flying his ship towards a sun. Jormungand woke up and was shaken and went to his radio and hailed command and found out 3 ships had crashed into the Bortras Sun. Jormungand was startled and scared at the same time. How can this have happened… How did I see this… Command then said Jormungand you are the highest ranking director left and then he saw why. He was given ownership and leadership of Centarra Mining and Jormungand Gand said to himself I will stop this, I will no longer wonder away I will stand fast. He then changed Centarra Mining into Craag`haarn Resources and left the alliance that Quard had made with the Galactic Empire. The change in name and alliance wasn’t the only change that Jormungand made. He then contacted Thragg Cragharn, the current leader of the Craag`haarn Tribe, and said that he wanted to help rebuild the Craag`haarn Tribe. After saying this he gave Thragg a Bulk Freighter and enough raw building materials to build an entire city. After doing this he said to himself “I won’t forget the past” and headed to Mechis III. He began reconstruction efforts on Mechis III to stabilize its economy. He also made an alliance with Troon Kebris, the leader of CRC, a recycling faction, to start clean up on planets where they have mines. He then received news from one of his pilots of distress call in the Farffin System. Jormungand was intrigued by this, knowing that that system is controlled by the Galactic Empire he wondered if it was the New Republic or the Galactic Empire trying to lure them in. He then told Craag`haarn Security to send in a ship and find out what was happening. Craag`haarn Security then sent in the CSV Argonaut. Once entering the Farffin System the Argonaut began scanning as it did it picked up several pirate vessels. Coming lightly armed it was quickly over whelmed and jumped out of the system. It limped back to the Mechis system damaged. Craag`haarn Security then told Jormungand that it was likely a trap set by the pirates to capture curious ships. Jormungand looked at the information and disagreed and said its coming from the planets. And started wondering are these pirates supported by the Galactic Empire… or does the Galactic Empire not care. Not hesitating he had the entire Craag`haarn Security called backed to prepare to a mission into the Farffin System. In total 7 capital ships, 10 combat freighters, and squad upon squad of fighter ship were prepared for the operation. Jormungand called it the Farffin Intervention and also brought in civilian contractors, with 5 bulk freighters and 3 gallofrees. Upon entering the system CSV quickly took out all of the pirates with many of the pirates trying to flee. Jormungand then began relief efforts on Waponu, Ugat, and Valorion. There was no Galactic Empire garrison on any of these worlds. The construction crew quickly got to work and started building new high rises for the people. Within 2 days Jormungand received a communication from Goth of the Galactic Empire telling him to stop all relief efforts on Waponu, Ugat, and Valorion. Jormungand laughed and this and said, “No, we will aid those that need aid.” He then left his ship to see how the construction was going. A week later as he was inspecting everything and talking to the foreman, he found out that they are close to a week to finishing all the high rises and the power generators are close to testing. Jormungand happy about this news went back to his ship where he received information from the CSV fleet the GE ships had entered the system and were heading to their destination. Jormungand hastily told them set up a blockade evacuate as many as you can. CSV, mostly comprised of the Bayonet-class light cruiser, went into a blockade formation and started hailing the GE ships. The GE ships didn’t even take notice of the CSV and rammed right through the CSV ships. Jormungand had all the bulk freighters and gallofrees take off and jump as well as gave order for CSV to follow suit. After entering hyper they realized that 300 of the building contractors were captured. Unable to do anything else they hastily headed for the Mechis System. Once back in Mechis he started focusing all his resources on a secret project, known as the Annunalei Project. All Mechis III’s factories and shipyards started producing fighters and kaloth battle cruisers. After 3 months Jormungand officially announced the creation of the Annunalei Fleet. This time he would make no mistake, taking over 13 capital ships they took the planet Waponu with ease. Shortly after this while wandering the streets of Waponu he saw the effects of what happened when they left, the tearing down of the CR logos, the decimation of the CR equipment left behind and last but not least the piles upon piles of CR uniforms. Stricken from seeing this he called all Craag`haarn Forces to pull away from the system and he handed the control over to AREs, CRCs new name, for them to clear and debris and help rebuild the planet’s economy. After this Jormungand left Craag`haarn Resources and left the control of Craag`haarn Resources to Troon Kebris. Jormungand once again began to wander the galaxy. While at an outpost in the Algunnis System he heard of Craag`haarn Resources fall, quickly began contacting all planets that were dependant on CR as its main source of revenue. Hearing Carosi needing help he asked for help from Outer Rim Excavations and they gave him a hand. He then started on his way to Carosi. Shortly after reaching Carosi and started the re-building of its fallen economy. He then helped create a new faction, Independent Enterprises. A trading faction he organized Mechis III to be their headquarters, helping another system that was at one time part of Craag`haarn Resources. Soon Mechis III began to flourish once again with Independent Enterprises. As Independent Enterprises influence over trade in the Farffin Sector and other nearby sectors grew so did Mechis III’s economy, giving new life to the sentients living in the Mechis System. Jormungand Gand soon started to look back at his past and towards his future. Looking at the times he spent at past worlds, companies, and people and started to think about the future. He got in touch with Vip Fortuna and Char`Kargis Olort, who were part of The Antarian Rangers. He soon started to put in the works of Independent Enterprises and Galactic Tabloid Publications to become nationalized companies for The Antarian Rangers. He hoped that this would bring together a whole new age of security to both Independent Enterprises and Galactic Tabloid Publications. After the nationalization of Independent Enterprises and Galactic Tabloid Publications Jormungand Gand took the position of Antarian Ranger Diplomat and once again set out into the galaxy. History: * Pilot - Centarra Mining * Director of Internal Affairs - Centarra Mining * Leader / Owner - Centarra Mining (Becomes Craag`haarn Resources) * Member of TAR/ORE * Owner - Independent Enterprises * Owner - Galactic Tabloid Publications * Independent Enterprises and Galactic Tabloid Publications become nationalized factions of The Antarian Rangers * Diplomat for The Antarian Rangers * Minister of Internal Affairs of the Old Republic Category:Individuals Category:Gand